militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
14 Signal Regiment (United Kingdom)
*Royal Corps of Signals | type = Combat Support | role = Electronic Warfare | size = Regiment | command_structure = 1st Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Brigade | garrison = Cawdor Barracks, Pembrokeshire | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label = Cap Badge | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_2_label = Tactical Recognition Flash | battle_honours = see Battle Honours |country = |nickname = 14 Signal Regiment|name = 14th Electronic Warfare Signal Regiment}} The 14th Signal Regiment (Electronic Warfare) is a part of the British Army's Royal Corps of Signals. The Regiment's unique role is to provide a robust and sustainable Electronic Warfare (EW) capability in support of deployed Land Commanders, in order to enable operations in the electronic battlespace. It is the only British Army Regiment capable of conducting sustainable electronic warfare in support of national operations worldwide. The Regiment is currently based at Cawdor Barracks, on the site of the former RAF Brawdy, near Haverfordwest, in South Wales. History 14th Signal Regiment was originally formed on 9 September 1959 in London to provide worldwide communications on behalf of the War Office (later Ministry of Defence (United Kingdom)), superseding the United Kingdom Commonwealth Communications Army Network Signal Regiment (COMCAN). During the 1960s the Regiment was involved in various activities based around the skills of the units placed under its command, including trails for the development of Skynet (satellite). In 1962 the RHQ moved to Gloucester until 1968 when it was relocated to Norton Barracks, Worcester from December of that year. The Regiment's main role was changed to Force Rear Link following the formation of the Defence Communications Network at RAF Stanbridge in 1969. As part of 1st Signal Group the Regiment provided detachments to numerous locations worldwide in support of deployed units, including: Northern Ireland, Anguilla and Honduras (1969), Jordan (1970), the United Arab Emirates (1971), British Honduras / Belize (1972) and twenty other countries over the following four years. This busy chapter finally came to an end on 6 November 1976 when it amalgamated with 30 Signal Regiment in Blandford Forum, Dorset. It reformed as 14th Signal Regiment (Electronic Warfare) at Tofrek Barracks, Hildesheim on 1 July 1977 with a headquarters and three squadrons to provide electronic warfare support to the Commander of 1st British Corps. 1 Squadron was based in Langeleben, 2 Squadron in Wesendorf and 3 Squadron was co-located with the RHQ in Hildesheim. In April 1978, the Regimental headquarters was re-sited to Ironside Barracks, in Scheuen, north of Celle in order to be closer to the sub-units under its command. This only presented temporary accommodation and so the Regiment moved again in 1985 to Taunton Barracks, Celle; a 19th-century neo-Gothic complex which is now Celle Town Hall, previously used by 94 Locating Regiment RA. In 1992, the Regiment's Mission was changed to provide electronic warfare support to NATO and to the British elements under its command, this as a result of the formation of the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps. Changes in the organisation of the British Army caused the Regiment to move its Headquarters and two of its three field squadrons (226 and 245 Signal Squadrons) to Osnabrück, in April 1993. The third field squadron, 237 Signal Squadron (Electronic Warfare), moved to Hullavington, England at the same time. In December 1995, the German-based elements moved again, to Cawdor Barracks near Haverfordwest, Pembrokeshire, and 237 Signal Squadron joined them six months later after an operational deployment to Bosnia. As a result of the requirement to provide five deployable squadrons to support operations in Afghanistan (Op Herrick), 224 Signal Squadron was formed on 21 June 2004 as a joint services unit, composed mostly of personnel from the Royal Corps of Signals, Intelligence Corps and the RAF. The Squadron was based at RAF Digby in Lincolnshire until it was disbanded in 2009. The Regiment now comprises: *223 Signal Squadron – formed for Operation Herrick *226 Signal Squadron *237 Signal Squadron *245 Signal Squadron *Support Squadron Operations Heraldry & ceremonial The existing regimental badge was introduced on 28 May 1982. It consists of a shield with a white horse and a bolt of lightning and replaced the coat of arms of Gloucester. Honours *Freedom of Entry into Gloucester on 28 April 1966. *Freedom of Celle on 10 July 1987. *Freedom of St Davids on 12 May 1997. *Freedom of Haverfordwest on 10 February 2009. Alliances * : Y Squadron, Royal Navy * : 7th Signal Regiment (Australia) * : 21 Electronic Warfare Regiment * : 102 Electronic Warfare Company * : 320th Fernmelde Regiment * : 54e Régiment de Transmissions *United States: 66th Military Intelligence Brigade See also * Units of the Royal Corps of Signals References External links * 14 Sig Regt (EW) – British Army website * 14 SIGNAL REGIMENT (EW) ASSOCIATION * Birgelen Veterans * 14 Signal Regiment 1960 – 1976 * MOD News Article – 14 Signal Regiment (EW) 5 March 2012 Category:Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:Military units and formations established in 1977 Category:1977 establishments in the United Kingdom